1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilization apparatus, a control method therefor, a storage medium storing a control program therefor, and an image pickup apparatus equipped with the image stabilization apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known image pickup apparatus equipped with an image stabilization apparatus that detects a shake of the image pickup apparatus due to a hand shake etc. and controls to drive a taking lens to correct an image blur caused by the detected shake. Furthermore, there is an image stabilization apparatus that corrects not only an image blur concerning an angle but also an image blur due to a parallel movement caused when the image pickup apparatus moves in parallel.
Moreover, there is an image stabilization apparatus that increases an image stabilization effect for a large hand shake occurring while shooting in walking by broadening an image stabilization range at a wide-angle end side when shooting video, for example.
In addition, there is an image stabilization apparatus that broadens an image stabilization frequency band so as to particularly correct an image blur at a low frequency side caused by a body shake or the like when a shake amount is small during a fixed point shooting (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-33160 (JP2013-33160A): an image stabilization mode using this image stabilization is called a fixed pint shooting mode).
Furthermore, there is an image stabilization apparatus that stops image stabilization to prevent a malfunction of an angular velocity sensor due to a low-band shake when there is mostly no shake because the image pickup apparatus is set to a tripod (an image stabilization mode using this image stabilization is called a tripod mode).
Then, there is an image stabilization apparatus in which the above-mentioned image stabilization modes are set beforehand, and the optimal image stabilization mode is automatically selected from these image stabilization modes according to a shooting condition to perform the image stabilization control.
Incidentally, it is assumed that the image pickup apparatus equipped with the image stabilization apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned document is moved rapidly by shaking the image pickup apparatus, for example, and then is put on a desk to be in a static state. In this case, the image stabilization apparatus may enter the fixed point shooting mode that strengthens the image stabilization effect when a shake amount threshold is large but a shake amount is small in comparison with the tripod mode, before entering the tripod mode that stops image stabilization by fixing a shift lens for image stabilization when the shake amount is small.
When entering the fixed point shooting mode that is an unnecessary image stabilization mode before entering the tripod mode, the image stabilization apparatus will correct a slow swing back, which causes a problem of changing a field angle as a result.